<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>杂七杂八 by Ochirusei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695984">杂七杂八</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei'>Ochirusei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>- - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无意义段子。就是存档而已。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kira Yoshikage (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>杂七杂八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>长久的沉默。他的手被下方的光穿透，透明闪烁的水，手指贴在塑料瓶上像直接抓着水，而那些光仍然留下了苍白的被投影上潋滟水光的一节手指，以及边缘短短薄薄的贴合手指弧度的彩虹。那些光晕，在他被强光刺得微眯的双眼里，模糊得像他在光与黑夜交错融合的这个边界里的身影，随着我的呼吸心跳起伏。那些光在我面前，害我的注意力飞到这些毫无意义的细节上，因而在我眼前呈现的画面如同跳帧的，那瓶水很快变成在半空中的，物件落地的声音已经过去半秒，我的身体微微前倾原来是因为被一只手推了后背，香味被我的鼻子分辨出的时候已经被一个怀抱拥住了半秒……很显然，这一切正发生的都是我在尽力试图去逃避的，然而当我的视野被缩减到只剩下自己的鼻尖和另一个人的肩头，我的注意力就这样慢慢地慢慢地又回到了我的脑内，清晰又快速地将这短短几十秒内的一切画面、动作、以及那背后的含义都串了起来。我的喉咙堵塞着，被一腔激烈且活跃的感情堵塞着，它们让我说不出话来了，并且深深地为这一切懊悔着。怎么办，难道你要去爱一个杀人犯吗？我不忍地闭上眼睛，将颤抖的嘴唇抿得紧紧的。泪水太多了，同时却又干涸了，它们应该流出但恐怕不会是从我的眼眶里流出，在这一天之前的无数个夜晚我都沉默地注视着被洇成深色的衣摆和裤子，看着那小小的天地被雨滴打湿了，可天永远是阴的。如果任何一个人是注意不到他人心事的傻子，或者是个即使看出来了也能滴水不漏地演上数年戏的冷漠的天才，都不会走到我今天这一步，所以这样的事实告诉了我什么呢？不上不下的人永远都被悬在半空，也许是被绳索吊着脖子上提，也许是因为底下毫无空隙地布满了尖刺，永远恐惧疼痛，提心吊胆地经受折磨；经年累月之后，我在那样的精神世界中变得沉默又凡庸，但他可真不一样，不是吗？死去般的平静或者让人活过来的疼痛，迟早在他身上都会得到。让他去充当一支安慰剂吧，混水吞服或者注射进体内。那根手指刺破薄膜沿着冷汗淌下的痕迹追寻，即便我心虚又得到安慰地笑又怎样，需要一个尽情苦痛的借口，就把成果借花献佛不好吗。我瞪着他透过我的身体追忆，缓慢地用相互接成环的手噬咬，用无言狂热的眼神对我呢喃。因为交易因为奉献因为有舍有得，如果他松开手，我可能会想给他一个吻或是拥抱。不论是他的习惯还是我的逻辑都还成长得不够快，没有来到应有的时间里。</p><p>从那茫茫的回忆中回来，我仍侧着头在吉良吉影的怀抱里；透过窗户，我在隔壁楼栋的玻璃窗上看见倒映着的对面的列车带着光与热疾驰而过，房间内陷入混沌的漆黑。那又怎么样，我试图让自己哭出来，在炽热膨胀的情绪将我撑裂之前：不爱就会死，或者为爱而死，不都一样是死吗。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>